Letter of Truth
by NinjaGirl96
Summary: Harry receives a mysterious letter on the day of his sixteen birthday, which tells him of secrets long hidden away. WARNINGS: Alive Sirius, Dumbledore Bashing Molly and Ginny Weasley bashing, good Death Eaters, some swearing, may need some fixing, slight slash.


_Letter of Truth_

**SUMMERY: **Harry receives a mysterious letter on the day of his sixteen birthday, which tells him of secrets long hidden away.

**WARNINGS****: **Alive Sirius, Dumbledore Bashing Molly and Ginny Weasley bashing, good Death Eaters, some swearing, may need some fixing

Harry woke to the sound of tapping on his window. Looking over blearily towards it, seeing three owls, two brown owls and one black one and slowly got out of bed to open. As soon as he did, the three swooped it and landed on his dresser. Going over to them as he put his glasses on and realized they had brought three letters with them. He grabbed the letters and opened the first one from Ron and Hermione.

_Dear Harry,_

_ Hey Harry happy birthday. How is you summer going so far? Ours has been good but not that much seeing as you aren't here with us. Ron is being a Prat again, go figures. The twins are doing well with the shop, seeing as someone strangely gave them money to fund it. Surprising **huh** Harry? **You **wouldn't know anything about that, now would you **Harry**? Mhmm. Oh and Bill, Fleur, and Charlie are here to. They can't wait to see you either. Strange things are going on Mrs. Weasley and Ginny too. None of us has said anything to them because we don't know if it is true or not, but they've been going on and on about you and Ginny dating now and they're acting like they planning a wedding or something. Dumbledore has been over a few times and has been speaking to the both of then privately, even Mr. Weasley is confused. He sends his love and wishes by the way as does everyone else. Ron wants to write something for you so I'm giving him the quill now._

_ Heya Mate! I don't know what's up with Mum and Ginny, they're bloody mad! I mean come one mate, you and Ginny? Not bloody like. Doesn't she know you came out last year? And Dumbledore! He's mad too! I overheard their conversation one day and they were talking about a marriage contract between you too! A bloody marriage contract! Something is real fishy with those three. We'll have to keep an eye on them. Oh and happy birthday mate._

_ Love,_

_ Ron and Hermione_

Shaking his head, Harry could understand what those three were thinking. Writing a reply he sent it of with Ron's bird Pig and picked up the letter from Remus and Sirius. Flashes of almost losing Sirius came to the front of his mind. Ridding the horrible memories and open the letter.

_Dear Cub, _

_ I have to keep this really short. Dumbledore has told us not to right but I wanted to tell you happy birthday form Sirius and I. something is going on here and im not sure I like it. Just promise me you will be careful around Dumbledore. I have to go. Remember that Sirius and I love you._

_ Love,_

_ Remus and Sirius_

Looking at the third letter, Harry tried to figure out who could have sent it. As he reached for it there was sudden bang on his door, making him jump. "BOY! WAKE UP! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU LAZYING ABOUT! GET UP!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry said. He took the letter and put it under his pillow. Giving the owl a treat before it flew off. Harry opened his door and went down stairs to start breakfast.

"Listen here boy. I expect everything on this list to be completed by the time we return tonight at 9, you hear me?" Vernon spat at him, after Harry started cooking.

"Yes sir"

"Good, now finish up quickly we're hungry."

Harry brought the food over to them before grabbing his to do list and heading outside. Reading the list, Harry could stop the cringe at the amount he had to do.

_Cut the grass_

_Tend to the flower beds_

_Pull the weeds_

_Scrub the bathrooms_

_Mop the Kitchen_

_Vacuum the floors_

_Clean Dudley's Room_

_Dust the living room_

_Prepare the guest room for Marge, she'll be here the day after you leave_

_Cook dinner by the time we get home_

_Have dessert done by the time we are done with dinner_

He went about the day doing the list completely.

By the time he started dinner it was 8 already, deciding to do something simply but not too easy, Harry was done cooking and was setting the table by the time the Dursleys came home. He quickly went to the kitchen to whip up dessert while the family pigged out on their dinner. All the while he couldn't wait until tomorrow when Bill and Remus would be picking him up. "Boy!" Hearing his uncle's shout, Harry quickly brought out dessert and took the dinner plates away. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough…..

Here is the second part of Chapter One. Chapter Two will be up in a few days I promise :)


End file.
